Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by slim shady lp
Summary: it's harry's sixth year. harry finally has a normal year at hogwarts yeah right. read the story to find out more.ootp spoilers
1. OWL results

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (yawn). I own nothing I don't own my pc I don't own my money and I don't own my blankey*sobs*. All of these characters belong to J.K Rowling blah, blah, blah and so on. I only own the plot and the characters (some of them) so please don't sue me if your from Warner bros. or scholastic or Bloomsbury or if you're J.K Rowling. 

Hi guys, this is my first fan fic. I hope u like it

                                                              THE GREEN FLAME TORCH

**CHAPTER1: O.W.L results**

Harry sat on his bed as he looked gloomily out of his window. He watched the birds fly in the sky. It was a very sad affair for Harry as he had lost his godfather this June. He had often thought of what it would be like to live with Sirius once he had been proven innocent. His godfather had come into his dreams regularly blaming him for his death. He woke up at four o' clock in the morning, after Sirius was trying to suffocate him yelling "IT WAS YOUR FAULT I DIED, YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FAULT". He had received a letter from Dumbledore saying that Voldemort would try to get into his dreams.

_Harr_y,

_I am sorry to say that Voldemort will try to get into your dreams in an attempt to make you try to commit  suicide._(well he's doing a very good job of it Harry thought) _Please pay no attention to these dreams and stop blaming yourself  for Sirius's death. I am sure he would not have liked to die any other way. Practice occlumency every night as it is essential to block Voldemort from getting into your dreams. I trust that you already know the basics._

_With best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

How could Harry practice occlumency? How could he empty himself of all emotion when the guilt of his godfather's death was surging through him like poison?

Suddenly, there was a deafening crash downstairs. Harry sighed. For the past few weeks Dudley had been grounded by his parents after they had found out that Dudley had been beating kids and taking money from them. His parents had been informed of this when they had received a call from school after Dudley had gotten into a fight with a junior student and had beaten him to pulp. So Dudley had been suspended from smeltings two weeks before the summer vacation and been grounded for two months. (Harry had found it hard to accept this fact, though) He had been very fussy about this as he had been planning to paint walls and throw empty wine bottles at people's homes.

As Dudley had been very abashed by the news, in retaliation, he had been started to play the stereo or TV too loud to annoy his parents and the neighbors. The neighbors, who were very angry at the Dursleys, had called the police who gave the Dursleys a warning saying that if they would receive another complaint from the neighbors they would arrest Dudley for public disruption. Personally, Harry thought they would also arrest Dudley for contamination in the air.

Dudley's friends had the whole neighborhood threatened as they would throw stones at windows. They had spray painted Mrs. Figg's house in red and white saying "live to kill". The other neighbors who had taken this message seriously had called the police and told them that a murder had been committed. The police who had come and had found nothing more than a dead raccoon had arrested some of the gang members.

Harry went down to the kitchen and grabbed some toast. He went back to his room and sat on the bed eating his toast silently. When he finished he saw Hedwig and three more owls enter through his window. One was a small white owl, the second was pigwidgeon and the third was an official looking which Harry thought was the Hogwarts one. Finally his O.W.L results had arrived Harry hurriedly untied the letter, opened it and it read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to say that you have received seven o.w.l's in your ordinary wizarding level tests:

                                                         Astronomy: exceeds expectations

                                                              Charms:  outstanding

                                   Care of magical creatures: outstanding

                                                           Divination:  acceptable        

                              Defense against the dark arts: outstanding 

                                                          Herbology:  exceeds expectations

                                                  History of magic: acceptable

                                                               Potions: exceeds expectations

                                                    Transfiguration: exceeds expectations 

You are accepted into all of the above subjects. It is your choice which subject you want to study. You are required to owl us before September the 1st.                                                    

Harry was flabbergasted. His chances of becoming an auror might not be ruined after all. He wondered how Snape had allowed him into his class. Harry wrote down the subjects which he had wanted to learn, he wanted to learn all of the subjects. He had been doing a lot of study of all the subjects starting from his first year book. If his fate had been predicted then he might as well start practicing from now. If he, Harry was destined to be the savior of the muggle and wizarding world then he should start preparing, Preparing for the outcome, preparing for the second war. Dumbledore was right; Voldemort's extensive magical knowledge was far greater than any other wizard alive. But he was not going to lie idly around waiting for Voldemort to come and kill him. No, he was going to avenge his godfather's and his parent's death.

He tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it on its way. Sirius would have loved to hear from Harry about the results. But he seemed a million miles away. At the thought of Sirius's death his happiness evaporated. He went to his trunk and began rummaging through it and found what he was looking for. The old photograph book of his parents and flipped through the pages of the album to his parents wedding day. They were waving at him and there was Sirius. Harry kept looking at Sirius's face for a long time.

Harry then thrusted the album back into his trunk. He noticed the small square mirror which Sirius had given to him last year. Harry picked it up. It looked as dusty as ever. He then remembered that he had shattered it when he had thrown it back into his trunk. But here it was, not as much as a scratch on it. The face of the mirror then suddenly began to dissolve as the face of a man with long black hair stared at Harry for a moment before saying "Hi, kiddo". The world blacked out for Harry as he had received a huge shock.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

There I left a bit of a cliché (evil laughter) it was a short chapter but hopefully, I'll write longer chapters in the future. Oh and plzzz review.


	2. The TwoWay Mirror

Disclaimer: Harry potter or any other characters do not belong to me (if I did then I would be J.K Rowling, and I'm not)

**Chapter Two: The Two-Way mirror**

Harry was woken up by something pecking him at the shins. He stirred and found Hedwig. He quickly remembered why he had fainted and searched for the mirror. It was lying on the carpet. He quickly picked it up but alas his godfather's face had disappeared from the mirror. He shouted Sirius's name three or four times before finally collapsing on his bed. ''Maybe you were hallucinating" said a sly voice in his head. "Maybe I was" thought Harry. 

But Harry was not going to give up that easily. He thought that there might be some trick in using the mirror which Sirius hadn't mentioned. Harry tried throwing the mirror on the ground which made it shatter but it magically repaired itself again. He then tried yelling Sirius's' name at the back of the mirror which only made his throat sore. He then heard a knock on the door he put the mirror on the trunk and opened the door and saw an enraged Uncle Vernon trying to hide his temper by faking a grin and failing miserably. 

Since his arrival from Hogwarts the Dursleys had been distant from Harry. Dudley was scared of Harry because of the dementor incident and refused to come within fifty feet of him. Harry didn't find this annoying. On the other hand he had found this approach somewhat of an improvement. The Dursleys were no longer yelling at him to do things around the house and they had been feeding him properly. The Dursleys most probably had taken the order's threat seriously.

"Why are you yelling?'' asked Uncle Vernon in a falsely nice manner. "For nothing" Harry lied. Uncle Vernon glanced out of the window to make sure that no one was looking. ''Just to warn you boy, you are not to leave your room again," "Why?" asked Harry "because your Aunt Marge is coming to visit and I do not want you to meet her, understand?" said Uncle Vernon in a half bad, half good mood. "Yes" replied Harry rather stubbornly and closed the door. The last time he had seen his Aunt Marge was three years ago when he had swelled her and ran away from Privet Drive. The obliviators from the ministry had come and modified her memory. Harry didn't know what they had made her think where he had gone. He turned back and saw the two owls which he had seen earlier still there, he took the letter from the eagle owl.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_This is an official apology from the minister of magic._

_We apologize for the inconvenience that Dolores Jane Umbridge has caused you and anyone else at Hogwarts, the Ministry decrees and bans ranging from educational decree number twenty-one to educational decree number twenty-eight on you or anyone else shall be lifted immediately; your firebolt shall be returned to you when you arrive at Hogwarts._

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

****

Harry threw the letter aside and took the one from pigwidgeon. 

Happy birthday Harry,

Things are much quieter here than before since Sirius's mothers painting has a silencing charm on her. But then she goes in another painting and starts yelling, but it's ok. At least it's far away from my room. We asked Dumbledore if you could come here, he said that he would think about it. Hope the muggles are treating you alright, mate. Did you get your o.w.l results yet? I'll tell you mine later. I got you something for your birthday by the way. Well actually, it's from Fred and George but I also got you something.

Cheers,

Ron.

Harry opened the package and saw ton-tongue toffees, headless hats and a couple of extendable ears. He also opened Ron's present which was a foe glass.

Harry wasn't sure Dumbledore would allow him to come to Grimmauld place and he wasn't sure he wanted to come either. That place would always remind him of Sirius.

Since the ministry of magic had acknowledged the return of Voldemort they had been somewhat slaves of the Order of the Phoenix. They didn't of course know about the Order. But they were doing everything Dumbledore told them to do. They had sent messengers to the giants but they were all gone. Harry read this in the Daily Prophet who had finally started printing the truth.

Harry took the letter from the small white owl. "Just another stupid letter" he thought throwing it in his dustbin. The people who had sent hate letters to him during the time Harry's interview had been published in _The Quibbler_ were now sending their apologies to Harry for telling him off. He had been very ignorant of these letters. He just chucked them in the dustbin after glancing at them. He had also been very silent since his return from Hogwarts. He spoke only when he was spoken to.

Harry took the letter from Hedwig.

Dear Harry,

How are you Harry? I hope you're not angry at us for not telling you anything, I've got a good excuse. I'm here at Egypt. These Egyptian tombs are really fascinating. You ought to come here some time. Mom and dad didn't want me to come here because they thought it was dangerous. You know they watch all type of mummy movies. Anyway, I bought you something for your birthday. 

With love,

Hermione

Harry opened the package and found a very large book. It was entitled "1000 curses and their counter curses". He looked at Hedwig who was very tired from her long journey. It was a very heavy book. Harry wondered how she could have carried from such a long distance. He glanced at the package and saw a note. "Don't worry Harry; I bought a strengthening solution for Hedwig. It should wear off after a few hours. But don't worry; Hedwig will probably get to you by the time it wears off". 

Harry opened the book excitedly. It was a very detailed book of curses and a few lost ones. There were pictures of the curses being performed. Harry began memorizing the curses and was almost at "electriya" (a curse which gives the receiver the sensation that he is being electrified. The curse had been invented by a muggle born) when it happened. He heard his name being called coming from his trunk. Harry got his wand and approached his trunk carefully. When he got there he saw the mirror in which he had supposedly seen his godfather's face. When he got there he once again expecting to see once again his godfather's face but when he saw a skinny man with untidy black hair just like his. The air seemed to have vanished in Harry's lungs.

"Dad?" asked Harry uncertainly. "Yes, Harry," came the reply. "Dad, is it really you?" croaked Harry "sit down, Harry" came the calm reply. Harry obeyed. He heard a woman whisper "He looks just like you, James". "Yes, except for your eyes and temper" replied James. "Mum is that you?" Harry asked surprised. "Yes Harry, it is her" said James with an air of impatience. "How did this happen?" Harry asked questioningly. "It appears that the mirror that you and Sirius have is more powerful than I thought" replied James with a sound of amusement in his voice. "I never dreamed it could communicate with the dead". "Dad can I speak with anybody who is dead" Harry asked curiously. "Yes," James said bitterly "but I am sure you would not want to speak with some very great people like your Professor Quirrel whom I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting," Harry laughed. "What did you say to him?" asked Harry. "Well I would like to say a lot of nice things to the person who tried to tried to help Voldemort kill my son" said James sarcastically, Harry laughed louder. "Oh give me that," said Lily's irritated voice "hello Harry," said his mother. "Mom, oh mom I've got so much to tell you…"Lily interrupted him. "No need Harry, Sirius has already told us everything," "Sirius?" Harry asked. "Is he there?" "Of course he's here, how else would be able to talk to you," said Lily. "But when I was at Hogwarts, I said his name to the mirror, nothing happened," Harry implied curiously. "I believe I have the answer to that," and the face of Sirius Black appeared in the mirror "sorry I startled you back then, Harry" Sirius said with a grin "the reason that the mirror did not operate then was because you did not say my full name which I forgot to mention in the note as I was in a hurry," "but I did say you're full name. I said Sirius… "you did not say my middle name which was a code name, in case someone found out what we were doing," interrupted Sirius "then what is it" asked Harry inquiringly "Its padfoot," replied Sirius "Sirius "padfoot" black". 

"Harry we have a lot to tell you," said James "first let me tell you that…" "I already know about the prophecy," Harry interrupted "we know that you do, Harry, Sirius told us that Dumbledore planned to tell you that night" "then what..? Harry asked confused "Harry," he said slowly 

"you're a metamorphmagus".  

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

My thanks to Dumbledore style who is currently the only reader of my story and the only reviewer. I'm seriously thinking of deleting this story due to lack of reviews. Well I only got one review. ONE FREAKING REVIEW (no offence Dumbledore style) I KEPT CHECKING MY MAIL FOR ANY NEW REVIEWS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Anyway if I do not get any reviews for this chapter I WILL DELETE THE STORY. Good day to u all 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Harry potter so please stop calling those blasted lawyers.

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

"W-what," stuttered Harry "you're joking aren't you?" "I told you he would take it that way, James" said Sirius with an I-know-more-about-my-godson-more-than-you-do hint in his voice. "Well, how do you expect me to tell him?" said James angrily "tell him in French or something". 

"Nah, troll language would be great" said Sirius sarcastically. 

"Oh, give me that," said Lily impatiently "Harry, when you were born Dumbledore told us about the prophecy and we panicked, what if you really were the one in the prophecy? We performed some spells on you to find if you had any special powers when we came across a spell in which we can find if a person is a metamorphmagus or not. James told me to skip the spell as we knew that metamorphmagi were really rare but I did it anyway much to your father's dismay," she grinned at James "we saw the result same to that of a metamorphmagus. We performed another spell on you so that no one will find about you being a metamorphmagus and that Voldemort would think that the prophecy would be about some other wizard boy. We thought that Voldemort was most likely to wait and see which wizard boy was from the prophecy but we were very wrong,"

Harry was shocked at the revelation that he was a metamorphmagus. He looked blankly at his mother before saying

"I-is this spell's effects forever?" he asked his mother "no, the effects were designed to wear off after fifteen or sixteen years. Hasn't there been a time in your life when you concentrated on changing your appearance?" "Yeah, there has, when Aunt Petunia (Lily raised her eyebrows) cut my hair and I concentrated on it growing back, it did," replied Harry grimly.

"Well, try it" cried Sirius excitedly "try what?" Harry asked "try to change your appearance, of course" Harry thought for a moment, what part of his appearance would he like to change. His first thought was his scar; he was fed up with people staring at it, on the otherhand if he did hide his scar, people he knew were sure to notice and would question him about it, unless he wanted them to know that he was a metamorphmagus, he couldn't just go babbling about it to people who weren't close to him.

He decided he would try to change his scar. He concentrated on hiding his scar when pain shot through his head. He was stunned by the pain. "Harry, are you alright?" asked his mother concerned. "Yes" said Harry after he had recovered. "It's just my scar, happens all the time," Harry looked at his mirror to see if his scar had vanished but to his disappointment it was still there. "I don't think Harry's scar hurt because of the Voldemort connection or anything rather Harry trying to change his appearance" said James wisely "Harry, don't do it again without some teaching assistance," "but who will help me" said Harry

"Sirius told us of a metamorphmagus named Nymphadora Tonks, maybe she can help" said Lily.

"Yes but I don't want to tell too many people I'm a metamorphmagus" said Harry apprehensively. "I mean if Voldemort finds out about this, what do you think he'll make of this information?" "How else do you think you'll be able to learn how to change your appearance?" asked Sirius "Harry you're right about one thing, these days you should trust no one, especially house elves like Kreacher". Harry wore a very bitter look at the sound of Kreacher. "Why that little…" began Harry when he was interrupted again by Sirius. "Harry I know how you feel about Kreacher, but I don't want you to hate him"

Harry looked at Sirius incredulously. "Are you mad, he betrayed you, if it wasn't for him and me, you'd still be alive," said Harry outraged.

Sirius looked at him with concerned eyes before saying. "Harry I know that you still blame yourself for my death but you have to understand that the only people truly responsible for my death are Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange"

Harry didn't press the subject; however, he knew that his godfather was right.

"Dad, I got seven O.W.Ls in my exam but I don't know how Snape accepted me into his class" said Harry deciding to change the subject. James frowned deeply "That slimy git, Sirius here has told me all about him and apparently he loathes my son more than me"

"But you did embarrass him in front of the whole school and after I got out from the Pensieve he hated me even more," said Harry in an accusing tone "and I didn't see him start the fight" he added as an afterthought 

"I see you're more like your mother than I thought, Harry" he said grinning.

"And is that supposed to be a bad thing?" asked his mother angrily.

"N-no lily dear not at all" said James stuttering madly. Harry sniggered; his father really was scared by his mom.

Lily was glaring at her husband before turning to speak to Harry. "Back to important things Harry, we also have to tell you something about your heritage,"

"What about it?" asked Harry.

"Well lets just say that your ancestors weren't the most innocent of wizards," said James slowly. Lily looked at him angrily. 

"Tell him,"

"But Lily dear…"

"He has every right to know James, and if you don't tell him I will," she added

"Oh well, Harry, you know about Grindelwald don't you?" he said nervously

"Yes I think I've read about him somewhere, he was a dark wizard wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was, you see the thing is Harry, he's you're…" said James 

"Yes?" Harry asked anticipating the worst.

"He's you're…" said James once again stopping in the middle of his sentence

 "OH WILL YOU JUST TELL HIM OR SHOULD I?" yelled Lily 

"Ok, ok don't push me. Harry, he's your paternal great-grandfather" said James darkly.

Harry felt as though he could collapse under the information that he was the heir of a dark wizard. He looked at his mother and father dumbfounded.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" he said 

"No one ever knew except Dumbledore" said James. "Look Harry, I made Dumbledore swear he wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't want you to hate me or anyone else in our family for that matter,"

"I don't hate you, Dad I'm just surprised to find that I'm the heir of a Dark Wizard," said Harry

"Yes that's what I thought too when my father told me," said James thoughtfully

"But dad, I don't have any Dark powers like he does, do I?" Harry asked anxiously.

Lily and James looked at each other uneasily.

"We can't tell you Harry you have to find out for yourself." said Lily

"Why?"

"I told you have to find out for yourself" said Lily annoyed

Harry looked at his mom and dad and said "Look you can quit the whole hiding information from the child thing because one man has already lost his life because of it," he said nodding at Sirius.

"Well I don't think this information is that sensitive," said Sirius smiling "nice try, though"

Harry glared at Sirius before turning to his parents "Any more bad news for me…oh wait let me guess, mom's related to Salazar Slytherin, isn't she?

James laughed but Lily frowned. "No rather I'm related to Albus Dumbledore, dear". 

Harry felt as if a bolt had struck him in the face. He was related to a dark wizard and one the most powerful wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore.

"Mum, how are you related to him?" he said.

"He's my grandmother's cousin" said Lily proudly.

"Your mother has an ego Harry, I'm glad to see you didn't inherit it," muttered James out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry sniggered "Ok, so who was this Grindelwald anyway he sounds like a cute little bunny rabbit compared to Voldemort," said Harry. 

The three of them exchanged dark looks "Never underestimate dark lords especially…"said Sirius darkly when the rest of his sentence was drowned by a loud bark downstairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Hmm I wonder who barked (though I know all of you have a very good idea who) so back to business I was so surprised when I woke up one morning, checked my email and there were 7 new e-mail messages. "Probably junk mail" I thought, I got a surprise however when I saw that all the mails were reviews and my threat had worked. So I will probably threat a lot more next time I receive 1 or 0 reviews *Readers take out bio-logical and nuclear weapons* hehe just joking. I will be away for the next 3 r 4 days. Anyway thanks to:

  zemba56, dude, mahikah, Danielle, wowsergirl, lilypotterfan, Archangel_pr, Brigade701 and Dumbledore style for reviewing my story please review or else……


	4. Warnings

Disclaimer: Wow I'm JK Rowling and I'm a multimillionaire and if u don't think I'm being sarcastic then you are an idiot  

**Chapter Four: Warnings**

"What was that?" asked Sirius bewildered

"I think I know who, its Marge's dog" said Harry sharply

"Marge," said Lily thoughtfully "Isn't she Vernon's…"

BAM! The door of Harry's room was being pounced by something. Harry took his wand out and headed towards the door despite his parents and Sirius's warnings to stay away from it, BAM! There it was again, slightly louder this time. By the time Harry had reached the door Harry was sure he could hear Aunt Petunia's shrieking and Uncle Vernon's raging voice 

"Marge, stop the dog it's wrecking my house,"

"I'm trying to stop him but he isn't listening to me," said Marge. The door burst open and in came a very angry ripper followed by Marge, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia whom were all looking terrified except Marge who was looking at Harry menacingly. Harry quickly put the mirror at his back pocket.

"So boy, your still here then," said Marge

"Is that your punch line every time you come into this house?" asked Harry retreating back

It happened in about a second, Ripper who was watching this drama unfold leapt at Harry. Harry who was expecting this kind of attack simply sidestepped his attack. Ripper literally flied through his open window. Harry sniggered while Marge screamed and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked horrified.

 "Y-you, I'll r-report you…" spluttered Marge madly

Harry smiled; this was payback for all the years Aunt Marge had helped his relatives to make his life a misery. He could care less if the stupid dog died.

"Report me to whom?" Harry asked smugly "The animal abuse authorities?" "I bet they have loads of cases which had the dog trying to attack the boy who merely escaped with his life," he ended dramatically

Marge was speechless; this boy whom had never talked back to her in his entire life was mocking her.

You'd better get down and get him back up here before the dog catcher gets him first and if they do catch him…" he ran his finger across his throat.

Marge, Vernon and Petunia ran for Ripper. Harry laughed as he watched Uncle Vernon push Dudley out of the way to get to the front door.

"Well Harry, I can't say I'm proud of you," said Lily sadly after Harry took the mirror out of his pocket

"But I sure can," said James happily

Lily sighed "Well I didn't expect you to not be proud of him,"

"I'm going to bed," he said yawning. It was still noon but he didn't get much sleep

"How do I make you guys go away?"

"Ha-Ha-Ha, very funny" said Lily 

"You say "Snape is a slime ball," said James humorlessly

Harry laughed "Typical" he muttered to himself as the mirror went blank

     ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"My lord, we are ready, your army is ready to strike at the village at your command," 

"Excellent" came Harry's high cold voice. "Issue the attack immediately; show no mercy, kill them all,"    

"My lord might I ask why we are attacking Hogsmeade?" said the Death Eater

"Avada Kedavra" whispered Harry

"That was for questioning my orders" said Harry in a menacing tone

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry jolted awake and struggled to find his glasses. When he finally found them he ran to the door when his mother's scream came from his bedside table.

"Harry wait, where are you going," she demanded

"Mum I haven't got time to explain," he said quickly

"Oh yes, you do tell me what's going on?"

Harry not wanting to waste any more time immediately plunged the story of his dream and by the time he was finished his mother asked,

"And where do you think you're going?" 

"To warn the order of course" he said hurriedly

Lily sighed "Harry, that dream was a fake,"

Harry was completely taken back by surprise "What do you mean it was a fake,"

"She means Voldemort showed you that dream on purpose so that you could go and warn Dumbledore and the others and they would strengthen the village's defenses and he would attack at a different location," said James breathlessly appearing in the mirror.

Harry froze, then reality hit him hard, Voldemort had already used him to try and get the prophecy and now he was trying to use him again for attacks. Harry slapped himself hard on the head "How could I be so stupid, he used me before and he tried to use me again,"

"Listen Ha…" began Lily

"If it wasn't for me, Sirius would still be alive,"

"Harry, Dumble…" 

"How many people could have died tonight if it weren't for you guys," said Harry miserably

"Listen Harry," said Lily firmly "Dumbledore wouldn't have believed you anyway because he knew Voldemort would try something like this and he told you this,"

Harry was shocked even more. Why did he believe this dream was real even after Dumbledore had told him?

"There is no point in blaming yourself, you still have to tell Dumbledore the real target," said James importantly 

"How do you guys know anyway?"

"A Death Eater killed by Voldemort just before your dream came here and told us what was happening," said James impatiently " Now go down and tell any Order member to tell Dumbledore that Voldemort is planning to attack the Ministry and don't tell them about the mirror,"

"What do I tell them then?" said Harry "They won't believe me if I say I had a dream,"

"I don't have time to think of one, Harry just hurry," said James 

Harry ran down the stairs, the Dursleys had still not come from the veterinarian clinic. Dudley, who had been watching TV, quickly retreated into the kitchen. Harry wrenched the front door open and ran out for any signs for an Order member but alas the street was empty except for some cats chasing rats. Harry looked around madly but saw no one. "Hello, anyone from the Order here?" he shouted loudly.

He realized immediately that this was a big mistake. Several neighbors appeared in their windows but Harry was quickly pushed down by someone into the flowerbed.

"Harry what the ruddy hell do you think you're doing," came a familiar voice

"Professor Lupin, thank god I've found you, Voldemort is planning to attack the Ministry…" he said in an urgent voice

"How do you know?" he asked quickly

"I can't tell you but it wasn't a dream, you have to believe me,"

"But how…" Lupin began

"Professor, you have to hurry Voldemort is on the move, he'll nearly be there by now,"

"Ok Harry, I believe you but how do we alert Dumbledore,"

"You apparate there,"

"Afraid I can't Harry, I can't leave you without a guard,"

Harry looked at him incredulously 

"Are you mad, there are lives at stake here, nothing will happen to me for one bloody hour or so, now go,"

"Ok Harry, I'm going, I'm going," and with a crack he dissaparated

Harry breathed a sigh of relief; at least now the Ministry would be alert of Voldemort's attack 

He went back up to his room to tell his parents and Sirius the good news

They were all thankful that Harry had alerted Dumbledore and the Order

"Well Harry, I'm glad you were able to alert them but you should work on Occlumency,"  

"It's not my fault Snape was a horrible teacher," he groaned "why did Voldemort try to manipulate me though, didn't he know that Dumbledore told me.

"No Harry he didn't," said James "he still thinks Dumbledore is being soft on you and isn't telling you anything,"

"Now Harry, about your Occlumency," said James "you say that Snape was a horrible teacher,"

"So let's let your teacher be the most accomplished person in Occlumency and Legilimency to date," said Sirius proudly

"What are you guys talk…" 

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," said Sirius "we told ourselves that we wanted your teacher to be the greatest and the best,"

"So we decided that the best person to teach you should be…" 

James nodded to Sirius and they said in unison "Salazar Slytherin"

(AN: This would have really been a good place to end the chapter but I've got ideas in my head so I'll keep going)

"Very funny," said Harry

"We're not joking," said Lily

"But If I'm not face to face with him how will I…."

"We thought about that too and we thought, why not give you an inside tour of this place and we think we have the perfect solution," said Sirius grinning

"What are you going to do, kill me," he said in a tragic voice

"Nah, that wouldn't be our style, we're going to suck you in," said Sirius in a menacing voice

"Excuse me," said Harry "You're going to suck me in, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough, say these words," he held up a piece of parchment and it read 

"Snivellius is a moron," read Harry

There was a brilliant flash of light and he was gone. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Oh I bet u guys hate me. I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. So I'm going to assign a sort of milestone. When I have 8 reviews for this chapter the next chapter will be published and don't expect me to upload right away. In other words the next chapter will not be published until I get 8 reviews for this one. Thanks to

Wowsergirl and Danielle for reviewing my story


	5. I see dead people

Disclaimer: No sorry folks, I'm sorry, I don't know J.K Rowling. But my friend's cousin's wife's uncle's niece's grandmother's friend's is a close friend of hers.  

**Chapter _Five: __"I see dead people"_**

Harry had the sensation as if he was being pulled by the most powerful magnet on the earth. It went on for what felt like hours and when it stopped, dizziness overcame him and he fell to the ground, oddly it felt as if there was no ground, it was pitch black everywhere and not a single trace of light. He got up and looked around, there was no one around, or at least he couldn't see anyone. 

"Lumos," he muttered and to his relief he saw his godfather. 

"Harry," said Sirius hugging him "How are you?"

"Fine, this place is freaky," he said anxiously "and how did I get here?"

"The mirror also has a transportation system so you can go wherever the other mirror is," he replied

"Does this mean I can't go back," he asked alarmed.

"No, if you couldn't go back then you couldn't have come here," he said sniggering "Now come on,"

"I'd love to but you see there's the small matter of not being able to see anything," he said

Sirius grabbed his hand and led him for a few seconds before Harry spotted a small little hut far away in the darkness 

"Sirius, what's that?" he asked pointing towards the hut

"That is Salazar Slytherin's house, he prefers to live like that," said Sirius

Everything was becoming more and clearer by the second

"Sirius, what is it with this darkness thing?"

"Oh that, Isn't everything becoming clear now?"

"Yes, but still why was it dark when I came here?"

"No one really knows, when anyone comes here they can only see the darkness for a few minutes, you'll get used to it,"

"Where are mom and dad?" 

"Asking Salazar Slytherin to teach you," he said shaking his head "I don't think he will accept, though,"

"Why?"

"Why?" repeated Sirius "Why, because you are prophesized to kill or be killed by his last heir, because you killed his basilisk and because you went into his chamber which I might I add really pissed him off,"

"Who told him anyway?"

"I did, of course, to make him feel the humiliation that a Gryffindor got to his chamber," he said smiling broadly

They reached the hut and went inside. It was a dirty little hut, very unlike Hagrid's big, warm hut which gave you a feeling of welcome, and there was nothing more inside than some broken furniture, a closet and there was an odd stench of dragon dung.

Harry looked around in disgust "Do all dead people live like this?"

"No," said Sirius as if Harry had said something very offending "I told you this old bat prefers to live this way,"

"Live? Isn't he dead," said Harry

Sirius opened his mouth to reply when James, Lily and a man Harry was sure was Salazar Slytherin entered the hut. Salazar wore white gloves, he was hooded and his face was pale white. (AN: just go and see the chocolate frog cards in the HP game)

"I assume you're the Potter boy?" he asked in a high cold voice that reminded Harry of Voldemort

"Yes I am," he replied  

"If I was alive I would've said "no" to teaching you but since I'm dead and I see great potential in you, I agree," he said turning towards his parents

"Thank you" said Lily and James in unison

He turned back to Harry "I will also be teaching you dark magic, as you call it," he said smiling slightly

"But isn't it illegal in my world," he asked alarmed

"No only the Unforgivable curses are, in your world, most dark spells are not known to be banned. Now…" he said conjuring a few books "You are to theorize the spells in these books by the next time you come here," 

"Good Bye," he said bowing to them

"Good Bye" said James bowing

They left Slytherin's house and Harry breathed a sigh of relief 

"That guy was totally weird,"            

"No kidding," said James

"So whom are we meeting now?" said Harry

"A Metamorphmagus," said Lily

"Really, so I don't have to wait for Tonks to teach me?" he said excitedly

James and Lily smiled but said nothing. Harry could now almost completely see everything. There were no roads or anything just a sort of grey pavement. The sky was blue and there was not a cloud in sight 

"How big is this place?" he asked curiously

"No idea," said Sirius shrugging "It just goes on forever,"

"Then how do you get around?"

"We don't walk usually, we just sort of apparate," he said and his body evaporated. He reappeared on the other side of Harry.

"Wow that's cool," said Harry "Can I do it?"

"No, only the dead can do it," said Lily sternly

Sirius took his wand out and cleared them of the stench of dragon dung

"How do you guys have wands, I'm sure you don't have an Ollivanders here?"

"We can conjure wands," said James

"Well then, can't you make a portkey, or something?"

"Of course we can, but we've never needed to," said Lily

"Ok then give it a go,"

Sirius conjured a kettle and James muttered "Portus," it glowed blue for a moment then became normal

"I don't think this will work," said Lily urgently

"Relax Lily, it will work, I assure you," said James "Alright Harry, touch this portkey and it will take you to the place at once,"

Harry turned a confused look towards his father "Aren't you supposed to set the portkey to a certain time?"

James grinned stupidly "Time has no meaning here, Harry, there is no time, there is no night and there is no day. 

"Weird," muttered Harry under his breath as he took the portkey from the ground. Harry felt the similar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel, when it finally stopped, he got up and surveyed his surroundings. He gasped, as he watched, mystified. There, in front of him, was a castle grander and twice the size of Hogwarts, the roofs of the many turrets and towers were painted yellow and black, he was in the grounds and he could see the stretch of green that was supposedly a garden with the statue of a woman in the middle, she was a little fat and had her hair in a tight bun.    

Someone nudged him from the back and he turned to see his parents and Sirius looking at him trying to hide their laughter.

"Who lives here?" he asked quietly

"Helga Hufflepuff," said Lily "She's the metamorphmagus, and she's going to train you,"

They walked in the front doors that had two statues of badgers, one painted black and the other canary yellow, with yellow gemstones for eyes, on either side of the entrance. They entered the castle, when they got to the great hall, there was the same woman sitting on the head chair looking extremely bored, she looked delighted to see them and invited them to sit.

"And what might I do for you Lily, James and Sirius…" she asked cheerfully "…and who is this new boy?" 

"This is my son, Harry Potter," introduced Lily

"Aahhh yes, I have heard a great deal about you…" said Helga surveying Harry "…and I'm sure you have not died, yet,"

"Not yet he has not, you already know about his Metamorphmagus abilities, we were hoping if you would be so kind to teach him," said James

"Of course, I would be more than happy to assist him, but how did he get here if he isn't dead," asked Helga

So Sirius told Helga about the mirror and she was very astonished "Might I see this Two-way mirror?" she asked politely

"Certainly," said Sirius pulling it out of his pocket and handing it over to her.

"Hmm," she said looking at the mirror "Unless I'm mistaken this is a medieval aged mirror that was made by dwarves and your mother was a Niggelus," she said looking up at Sirius

"Er-right," was Sirius's only reply

"Alright then," she said handing Sirius the mirror back "Now Harry, I'm going to ask you not to try this when you're alone for now,"

She then screwed her face up in concentration and became a pretty little girl with pigtails. Harry and the others clapped "That's great, I can't wait to try it," said Harry excitedly. Helga then transformed back to her original form and looked sternly at Harry

"Don't even think about it, if you try to transform your body at once the pain will kill you. You will do it slowly, as my muggle mother once told me, "Haste makes waste" 

"Now, I'm going to ask you to make your hair go flat. It will take a lot of concentration, don't do it immediately do it slowly,"

So Harry closed his eyes and slowly thought of making his hair lie flat. He felt a little pain in his head but it didn't hurt much.

"One by one, that's right, good, you're doing great. Ok. You can open your eyes now," she said

Harry opened his eyes and everyone was smiling at him, Sirius gave him the mirror and he gasped in surprise. His hair was flat as it never had been before.

"Do my eyes deceive me, are they really flat?" said Harry curiously touching his hair

"Now Harry, try to make them like they were before you changed them," said Helga

Harry tried again and succeeded in doing so. 

"Ok, I think that's enough for today," she smiled at Harry "Your body has to adjust to the changes slowly, and don't even try to change your appearance without my presence or else I will not be responsible for the consequences," They all bowed to Helga and left the castle

 "So where to now," asked Harry enthusiastically. He liked this place so much that he could not even worry if he would be able to go back.

James smiled and said "Now we're going to Rowena Ravenclaw, want to come?"

"Sure" replied Harry

 (AN: Should I stop here?*readers start throwing dung bombs at slim shady LP* OK, OK but you guys have had to wait so much, so I'll keep going)

James made another portkey, when he got where he wanted to go, he got up. There was a small castle there. When his parents came in their similar em, which was short for evaporation method, they walked towards the castle, when they got to the doors, they opened magically.

They walked inside and climbed the stairs and soon came upon a narrow corridor. They soon came on a plain black door

"Here we are," said Sirius and opened the door, inside were glittering lights everywhere. Harry walked in uncertainly; a woman with red hair confronted them. 

"Lily, James and Sirius, what a surprise to see you all here," she then turned to Harry "You must be James and Lily's son, I have heard so much about you, and how might I assist you?"

"Harry here is a little low on Potions and ventriloquism," said James "In fact I don't think he knows any ventriloquism at all,"

The word "ventriloquism" rung a bell in Harry's mind then he remembered all those muggles with puppets on their sides. The muggles were ventriloquists who could throw their voice.

"Of course I will," she said now turning to Harry "I will teach you next time you come here, Harry,"

"Goodbye," said Harry bowing to her.

                                                                                    * * * *                                                                                                                                                                                                

Harry took the portkey and by the time he got to his destination, his parents were already there. He got up and looked around, expecting to see another magnificent castle but what he saw, shocked him

"Hogwarts?" he asked mouth opened "Here?"

"Yes my sentiments were exactly like yours when I saw it too," said Sirius patting him on his back

"But how…" he asked desperately

"Godric Gryffindor missed Hogwarts so much he made his own," said Lily

"Does it have the lake and all?"

"No, we don't have water here," said James walking towards the castle

"You don't, but don't you get thirsty," he asked

"We never get hungry or thirsty here, nor do we ever get tired and we don't need to go to the bathroom," said Lily

"Will I get hungry here?"

"No you won't, I think," said Sirius

They opened the front doors and walked in. They went into the all too familiar great hall. Godric Gryffindor was tall, had long blonde hair and a face like a lion. He was playing chess with another wizard. Harry knew this person all too well.

He was the King of Enchanters.

"Checkmate, Merlin, beat you again," said Godric in a deep calm voice. When he caught sight of Harry and the others he smiled

"James, Lily, Sirius and ahhh…" said Godric Gryffindor he got up and walked towards Harry and shook his hand

"Harry Potter, I presume, Godric Gryffindor at your service and this is Merlin," he said gesturing at the wizard who had just got up and shook Harry's hand.

Merlin had a long white beard, he wore blue robes and a long pointed hat with the moon and stars on it.

"Well what might we do for you?" asked Merlin calmly

"We want you to train Harry in dueling and other things," said Sirius winking at Merlin and Godric

"What other things?" 

But before anyone could say anything, Godric cried "Impedimenta!" Harry, in a flash, took out his wand and muttered "Protego"

The spell was inches away, when the shield was conjured just in time, it bounced off Harry and went for Merlin who with a wave of his hand melted the spell in front of his very eyes.

"What the…" 

Godric caught him unawares and disarmed him. Harry lunged for his wand but missed within inches

"Well, that was good for the first try," Godric remarked

"Hey, you didn't tell me that you were going to attack me,"

"A Death Eater doesn't tap you on the shoulder and duels with you," said Godric Gryffindor shaking his head ""There is no honor among thieves""

"How did you melt that spell, sir?" asked Harry

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," he simply replied 

"Did you guys take N.E.W.Ts in muggle quotes or something?"

They all laughed and when the laughter subsided Godric spoke

"Let's go play some quidditch,"

"There wasn't quidditch in your time, was there?" asked Harry heading outside towards the quidditch pitch

"No but all the wizards who come here, have told me about it and I think it's a great game,"

When they got to the pitch Sirius used his em saying that he was going to get some more quidditch players

After a few minutes, Sirius returned with Bowman Wright, Helga Hufflepuff, Edgar Bones, Bertha Jorkins, Rowena Ravenclaw, Broderick Bode, a boy around the age of seventeen and Harry gasped. 

Cedric Diggory.

Almost all of them were as much surprised to see Harry as he was to see Cedric. Sirius explained to them about the mirror. Edgar Bones and the boy reached him first "Hello Harry, my name is Edgar Bones as you might already know and this is my son, Julius Bones," They shook hands and headed for the changing rooms. Cedric walked towards him and said softly "Harry, I want you to know that I don't even slightly blame you for my death. That blame lies alone with Voldemort,"

"Thanks," Harry muttered thinking of telling him about Cho but he decided against it.

Harry and everyone else went into the changing rooms and changed into some quidditch robes already there, the teams had been decided on the following order:

Shooting comets                                                                                 The Chimaeras

Seeker: Harry Potter                                                                         Seeker: Cedric Diggory

Chasers: James Potter, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff               Chasers: Lily Potter, Bertha Jorkins, Rowena Ravenclaw                                                                                              

Beaters: Edgar Bones, Julius Bones                                                   Beaters: Merlin, Sirius Black

Keeper: Broderick Bode                                                                   Keeper: Bowman Wright    

Harry heard someone commentating but couldn't see anyone in the commentator box.

"Er-sir, who's commentating?" he asked 

"No one, it's just a spell to liven up things and don't call me "sir", call me Godric" he said

Many dead wizards and witches had come to watch the match, and a witch was chosen to referee it.

Harry looked down at his broom. It was a Nimbus 2000, his trustworthy broomstick that had been reduced to bits by the Whomping Willow. The Quaffle was thrown and the game began

"Evans passes to Jorkins, Jorkins throws to Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw's going for the goal and she scores!" said the cool male voice

The crowds cheered loudly. "10-0 to the Chimaeras"

 After a while Harry was looking for the snitch frantically trying to ignore the male's voice saying "50-40 to the Chimaeras" 

He looked around; Cedric was looking at the other end of the pitch. Father and son were doing great in trying to keep the Chimaeras chasers away from the goalposts. Then Harry saw it, it was at the other end of the pitch. Harry knew Cedric was not foolish enough to follow him if he pretended to go for the snitch. So he slowly started to make his way towards the other end of the pitch eyeing the snitch. It was coming towards him. He, in full speed, headed towards its direction. Unfortunately, Cedric saw it too and both of them were racing for the snitch on a collision course. "Time to play chicken" Harry thought to himself as both of them were headed towards each other. The crowd seemed to have forgotten the rest of the game and was watching Harry and Cedric with interest. A bludger came out of nowhere and almost hit Harry who quickly stopped and saw that Sirius had thrown it. Harry had no time to chat, he increased his speed but Cedric was getting there first. Harry absentmindedly pushed his arm forward in an attempt to catch the snitch but Cedric was getting there first. Harry closed his eyes and urged his arm to go farther. An odd pain in his arm overtook him but he ignored it. He then felt something struggling in his hands. Harry opened his eyes thinking excitedly, that he had caught the snitch but what he saw made him sick to his stomach, his arm was the size of a giraffe's neck. It suddenly felt very heavy and he plummeted to the ground. Harry only managed to avoid a crash by holding his long arm with his short one. He was only one or two feet from the ground. He dropped to the ground exhausted, the snitch still in his hand

"So final scores are 80-200 to shooting comets" concluded the cool male voice

Lily, James and the others rushed to help Harry. Helga was there first.

"You have extended your arm using your Metamorphmagus abilities," said Hufflepuff sounding impressed "You will have to concentrate very slowly to get it back to its normal position,"

It wasn't easy to do it this time, the pain was unbearable. Lily, James, Sirius and the others arrived to assist. Once Harry's arm had recovered after a few minutes, the shooting comets celebrated their victory. The other team joined in the celebration, Cedric didn't seem angry, rather, he looked disappointed.

After about half an hour they all started evaporating back. 

"Where to, now?" he asked his parents

"To home, Harry, its time you went back,"

"Ok, bye mom, dad and Sirius" he said hugging them and waving his hand 

"Snivellius is a moron" he muttered and in a flash of light he was gone. 

                                                                                   * * * * 

Harry now felt the sensation of being thrown back with tremendous force. He was back in his room, he looked at the clock and smiled, time had not moved a second. He lay back in his bed thinking the joy this mirror had given him. A day or two before, he had often wondered what would happen if he decided to leave this world, what it would feel like to have his parents returned to him, so that he, Harry could talk to them, play quidditch with his father and know that he could re-live all the years that had been wasted, now he knew what it felt like.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Funny chapter title, huh? Ok so this is the shortest chapter I've written, only 3396 words. I got 8 reviews but Danielle reviewed 3 times (I deleted two same and extra reviews). So I'm going to accept this for now but starting from this chapter, I'm ignoring them, they don't count and I will delete them. Ok, 7 reviews for this chapter and the next will be published. Oh and guys, please tell your friends about this chapter and tell them to review. I didn't make this chapter very original by making Harry meet the four founders and Merlin but at least I didn't make Harry their heir. Thanks to:

Wowsergirl, Danielle, shortygurl521, mahikah, dude and shdurrani


	6. News

**_Chapter six: News_**

Harry woke up at dinner time feeling very hungry. He went down to the kitchen hoping to grab something to eat before the Dursley's arrived back from the veterinarian clinic. Unfortunately they were back and obviously talking about him. He hid behind the door watching carefully.

"But why Vernon, why aren't you throwing him out?" demanded Marge "and I wonder why Ripper went after him even I told him to stop, and he never disobeys my command,"

Harry tried hard not to snigger remembering the event when his aunt visited him before his third year.

"Marge, you don't understand he's associated with criminals at St. Brutus's who've threatened us that if we try to mistreat him in any way, they'd kill us," said Uncle Vernon convincingly. 

Aunt Marge clamped a hand to her mouth "Oh my god Vernon, why didn't you report him to the police?"

"They _threatened_ us Marge, they even had a gun and the boy has one, too" he added

Marge let out a little shriek; Harry had never seen her so scared before.

"So please Marge don't say anything to him, just keep quiet and stay out of his way" said Aunt Petunia

"O-of course, Petunia" spluttered Marge.

Harry decided that this was a perfect time to crash their little party, stepping into the room he made everyone jump in surprise 

"Hello everyone, did my criminal associates happen to drop by while I was having a lie in?" he asked faking a polite tone

Everyone was looking horrified that Harry had overheard their conversation.

He took some leftovers form the table where Dudley had left a large mess. He began making his way back to his room. When he reached the kitchen door he looked back at them "I guess I'll begin writing that letter to my 'friends' now," he said making them even more terrified than they were before.

He laughed all the way back to his room. After eating dinner, he decided to theorize those spells which Salazar had given him to do. When he opened the book, he was surprised to find just how difficult dark magic was and was even more surprised by the complexity of the spells. Harry wondered if Snape and Salazar would be related in some way.

"After all," he thought to himself "Anything could be possible after what I've been through."

                                                                                                   *********

Amazingly by the next day he had been able to theorize them all. The Dursley's, meanwhile, completely horrified by the fact that Harry was writing to the Order, were not talking to him. Harry could care less however. When Harry went down for breakfast that morning there were eggs and toast waiting for him and the Dursley's were nowhere in sight.

"Must be up in their locked rooms" muttered Harry.

After eating breakfast he went out of the house to take a walk, he had completely forgotten about the Ministry attack considering he had gone to meet his parents and Sirius, since he didn't get the Daily prophet anymore, he had no idea what had happened. Not even the Muggle news reported any signs of unusual behavior yet.                                                                                   

 He went to the back of the house. "Hello, anyone, sorry, but can you tell me what happened in well…you-know-where?" whispered Harry as he looked around, thinking of any invisible Order member around. He wondered what the neighbors would do if they saw him like this ("Probably think St. Brutus beatings have got to me" Harry thought)                               

"Ahem!" said someone behind Harry. Harry jumped. "Shouldn't leave your back exposed like that, boy." growled Moody taking off his Invisibility cloak "I could have killed you and you wouldn't have known about it," 

 "Good morning to you, too," said Harry

Moody was looking weary and exhausted and wore blood tattered robes.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry staring at him

"This is nothing compared to some of the Death eaters I've been through" said Moody as he limped towards Harry 

"What happened?" asked Harry sounding desperate

 "Can't talk here right now, someone might be listening," said Moody

"WHAT?!!" yelled Harry feeling the anger rising in him 

"Calm down, boy, I didn't say I wouldn't tell you," said Moody he said casting a small silver dome around them both "This dome is sound proof, no one can hear us outside it. I'll tell you about the attack later, first, tell me how you knew this was going to happen,"

"Can't,"

"Why?"

"Because you're too old to know, the information might be too painful for your poor heart to bear,"

"I'm not here for any games you know," said Moody growling

"It's my secret and besides, how do I know you're not a Death eater?

Moody smirked "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Very well, I was stuck in a trunk for ten months"

"A lot of people knew that, how do I know that you didn't get the information from them and modify their memory?

 Moody gave Harry a strange look "Very well Potter, I showed you the Order's photo last year,"

"Ok, what happened at the Ministry?"                                                                                                                                  

"We managed to evacuate everyone in time," said Moody "and hid and waited for the Death eaters. They didn't know what hit them.  Most of them apparated away though, including Snape and a small number of Aurors were injured, now will you tell me how you knew?" 

"I'm sorry, but I can't reveal my sources" said Harry

Moody didn't press the subject. "Oh, and by the way, Dumbledore told me to tell you that you're coming to Grimmauld place next week"

"Is that a request?"

"No, it's an order"

"Great, I can hardly wait" said Harry

                                                                                                    *********

Harry was folded in darkness again

"Hi mum, dad, Sirius," said Harry 

"Hi, Harry" greeted James "Ready for your first day?"

"Sure am," replied Harry

"What about the attack?" asked Sirius 

"The Death eaters got busted, but most of them, including the ones working for Dumbledore, managed to get away," said Harry.

By the time they reached Salazar's hut Harry could see again

"Well here we are," said Harry trying hard not to think what Slytherin had in store for him. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Afraid not Harry, wish we could but Slytherin made it clear that we wouldn't interfere in his classes" said Sirius sadly

"Well, bye then" said Harry and with a dreadful feeling in his stomach, he went in.

The first thing he noticed was that when he entered the room the door closed behind him. The second thing he noticed put him in shock

A Basilisk

                                                                                                     *********

I can't apologize enough for the delay in the postage of this chapter. I have exams so I am studying, but what disappoints me is the fact that no one bothered to review to ask where I was gone. Well I don't expect to get many reviews now since people will have long forgotten my fic. Bye


	7. Into the Snake's eyes

Disclaimer: Harry potter is no one's property. All the characters and events you read about are true. J K Rowling found out about him and decided to write a book. Harry Potter filed a suit against J.K Rowling for publishing his biography without his approval and has thus lost millions of dollars and I am not crossing my fingers behind my back

_Chapter seven: Into the Snake's eyes_

Harry froze at the spot, not making a sound, standing very still, even though he felt his legs would give in. The rest of the room was in complete darkness, with a single candle floating in the air, enough for him to make out the face of a basilisk. It was staring right at him, it's great, yellow eyes narrowed in slits, which made him think why he wasn't dead already.

"Gave you quite a fright, didn't I?" rang out Salazar's deep voice from the darkness, and suddenly the whole place was illuminated. He wasn't in the hut as he had expected, but in a room with just two armchairs in the center. Salazar was sitting in one of them, looking at him. The basilisk disappeared in a wisp of smoke. 

Harry looked at Salazar incredulously "What did you do?"

Salazar smiled slightly "I was playing games with your mind,"

"You can't read minds, it's not possible," said Harry 

"That fact is true and false" 

"How?"

"Take a seat," said Salazar gesturing towards the vacant chair.

Harry sat down in the chair with a mixed feeling of curiosity and anxiety.

"When you came into this room, what did you see?" asked Slytherin

"A basilisk" replied Harry 

"Do you think it was real?" Salazar asked

Harry paused

The world rushed past Harry at lightning speed. He gripped the armchair tightly. The speed was increasing every second. Harry was being pushed back in the chair. He was reminded of the speed of the firebolt. 

The chair (or the world) stopped and everything came into focus.

"No way" 

He was sitting in one of the stands at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.                                         

There was a crowd of people yelling and screaming at something. Harry looked up and to his horror saw himself going after Malfoy, who had dived for the snitch.

He was in his own memory.

"Hmmm, you're opponent seems skilled," 

Harry looked sideways to see an interested Salazar looking at Malfoy "You're only saying that because he's a Slytherin," said Harry 

"Perhaps, but you cannot deny that he's got talent..... And good looks" added Salazar

"So, you really can read minds?" asked Harry 

"I never said that," said Salazar still watching Malfoy, who was closing in.

"What do you do, then?" said Harry.

He had caught the snitch by now and the crowd was cheering madly, he suddenly found himself in the same room again and in the same armchair

"The mind has three inner shields. The first protects the emotions, the second protects the memories the victim recalls-"said Salazar 

"But that's mind reading" interrupted Harry 

"Yes, but I did not say that I know what the victim is thinking but which _memories _they recall, if any at all, also the memories which are most active in the brain are the ones which the wizard or witch frequently remembers,"

"The third and final shield is perhaps the most powerful known shield which is impenetrable. It is not lowered when a person has any emotions and remains active at all times. It can be penetrated by a few things but has never been by a witch or a wizard."

"By what?" asked Harry

"I assume you have put the sorting hat on?" asked Slytherin

"Obviously," said Harry

"The sorting hat scans the mind for the person's abilities, state of mind and his memories,"

"Why his memories?" asked Harry curiously

"To find out what things he has done in the past so that it can put that person in the right house," replied Salazar

"What else?" asked Harry impatiently, this subject was more interesting than the way Snape had been teaching him

"All my students were eager the first time, but I warn you, it will get a lot more complicated in the future," said Salazar "The only other thing in my knowledge is a pensieve, which the wizards or witches themselves give their memories of their own will,"

"Wait, are you saying that if I let someone see into my mind, he or she will be able to see the memories he or she likes to?"

"No, the pensieve is a thing, not a person" said Salazar sounding annoyed "Now, there are many ways of performing Legilimency: with a special connection like you and Voldemort share, through a wand, through the eyes and perhaps the most difficult and dangerous one, through the skin. It is difficult because the skin is a protection. Legilimency is very difficult because even if we are able to do it, the victim might become aware, which brings us to our next subject, "How does a person find out that Legilimency is being performed on him or her. It's all a matter of how the person penetrates the mind. If the person slips by the mind shield then the victim will not sense anything. However if he or she tries to go straight through it then the person will have an odd feeling"

 "Like being x-rayed" thought Harry remembering all those school years he had felt like that a few times when Dumbledore had looked into his eyes                                                                                                                       

"Only the most skilled witches or wizards can silently slip by the mind and not let the person know about It." said Salazar

"Sir, what was that Basilisk?"

"That was an image from your mind. At the time you were entering this room you were perhaps thinking that I was going to subject you to some cruel torture like making you face a basilisk.

Harry was embarrassed "Sorry, Sir, but what about its eyes. They weren't in my memory"

"I put those in myself to make you see a perspective of its eyes and don't be sorry, you just gave me the idea for our dark arts class. A _live _basilisk"

"Damn!" thought Harry and made a mental note to think twice before thinking anything.

The setting of the room changed and he was in the chamber of secrets. 

"This should be easy for you, don't worry, it just requires a _bit_ of slyness, a quality I am sure you posses. The basilisk's eyes won't affect you. You have to make him go back through my big mouth, remember this, however, that basilisks don't attack without reason" said Salazar and vanished in a wisp of silver smoke. 

The basilisk came out of Salazar's mouth, looking at Harry threateningly. 

"_Who are you?" _asked the basilisk hissing angrily

"_My name is HarryPotter_" replied Harry not knowing what else to say about himself

"_Are you an enemy of the basilisks?" _hissed the basilisk

"_Not really but I killed a basilisk once," _said Harry 

At once he realized this was a big mistake because the basilisk lunged forward towards him

Before he knew it he was back in the room and on the arm chair

"Tut-tut, you shouldn't have offended him" said Slytherin who was sitting in front of him

"What happened? I thought it was real" said Harry indignantly

"It did all the things a real basilisk would have done. I'm afraid you did poorly,"

"What? Me? It was you the one who said I should tell the truth," "You offended him deeply by saying you killed one. It thought of you as a basilisk slayer and attacked you,"

"So what should have I said?"

"That you were forced to kill one. That it was on the orders of another Parselmouth to kill you," 

"Thanks, I'll try to keep that in mind the next time a fifty feet creature asks me if I've ever killed one of their species," said Harry sarcastically

"It is not an amusing matter. You are in constant danger of attacks from basilisks now that Voldemort has returned and are liable to be attacked any second in your home or outside it" said Salazar "Now I think it is time for you to go"

Harry hurried outside. Relief swept over Harry after seeing his parents and Sirius.

"How did my son like his first day of school?" asked Lily

"Great, I went almost at the speed of light, got scared to death by a basilisk and your son is the first person alive to look directly into the eyes of a basilisk and survive," said Harry

James and Sirius were in hysterics but Lily looked concerned

"Well, at least Helga's classes are okay" said Lily

Or so she thought.

                                                                                                            *******

Thanks for the two people who reviewed and I hope that the people who are reading my story and not reviewing do.

Valthenya: Thanks a lot

Peanut, Master of Coitus: I think it was the fruit loops.

Please tell me what you think about the story. I'm counting on you guys for support. Give me more reviews and I'll publish the story early and if you don't I just might decide to take a long vacation


End file.
